Happy Birthday, Elrohir!
by Edward Uwnhai Silverfang
Summary: Elladan gives his brother a surprise birthday gift. OEAM Birthday Challenge Ficlet


Title: Happy Birthday, Elrohir!  
  
Type: FPS  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang (Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Elladan/Elrohir  
  
Warning: Incest  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Tolkien, not me, but plot is mine, don't steal! Note: OEAM Birthday Challenge Fic  
  
Beta: Lady Hawks Shadow  
  
Summary: Elladan gives his brother a surprise birthday gift.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A silent shadow crept through the halls, watching this way and that for the guards or servants that would be running around the halls. It was a few hours before the sun would rise when he slipped into a room, quietly closing the door after himself, a suspicious bag clutched to his person.  
  
Once inside he seemed to become even quieter, slowly opening the bag and pulling out a rope and a large piece of thick cloth. These he took to the bed, where a sleeping figure cuddled into his pillow. Pale face looking like porcelain in the moonlight shinning through the window. Black ivory hair strewn like silk across the white linen, and lips, the color of pale pink roses, moist and parted just a touch.  
  
The dark figure loomed closer, standing next to the bed and looking down upon the innocent picture adoringly for a moment, before attacking in a lunging leap. Before the other knew what hit him, he was gagged and tied hand and foot, thrown over another's shoulder and out the door, carted off down the hall like a sack of flour.  
  
Soon he was set down on what felt like soft furs, and he smelt lavender in the air, as well as moisture covering him in its suffocating heat. The gag was large enough that it also prevented him from seeing anything.  
  
Hands pulled him up once again after a moment; they undressed him, then picked him up and set him in a bath. The hands left for a second, then they returned with a cloth and a cool soap upon it, then began cleaning him, head to foot. They even managed his hair while soaking the gag completely, which made it hard to breathe.  
  
Soon he was lifted out of the water, and set down, where he was dried off, then held down, face to the fur while the gag was removed, but he still couldn't see anything. Soon another one replaced it, dry this time, and he was then picked up once more and dressed then they were on their way.  
  
It wasn't long before the sounds of nature became louder, and he could smell fresh grass, and the atmosphere after a rain, he could smell the many plants that the healers were growing just out of their hall, strong and relaxing.  
  
Then he could tell they were entering the forest that was outside of their home, the sound of the water dripping off the leaves of the trees they were under, splashing upon his body in small refreshing dribbles.  
  
Soon he realized they were no longer under the trees, and the person carrying him was walking uphill, and then he was set down once more, and the sound of items being shifted and moved about reached his ears.  
  
Finally the person was in front of him once more, and he could feel their breath wafting against his cheek as they cut the bonds off, being careful not to harm him, and then the cloth covering his face was gone and he was looking into a face more precious to him than all the mithril this earth had to offer.  
  
Elrohir reached out and slapped Elladan hard across his head, glaring at him, "What was that all about!" he shouted.  
  
Elladan laughed hard, but soon managed to get the words out of his throat, "It was a surprise," he said, "look!"  
  
And Elrohir did.  
  
He was sitting on a hill, surrounded by the forest they knew as well as they knew each other, and loved just as much. The sun, just tingeing the sky with color, pink and deep orange, turning the clouds above to blue and purple, was rising slowly from behind the mountains.  
  
Closer to where he sat, which was on top of a thick quilt, was set up what he assumed was breakfast, which consisted of various sweet fruits, even some exotic ones that did not grow in Imladris, but in the far west, and south. There was a pot of honey, and fresh sweet cinnamon bread, and a sweet apple wine. A cream whipped till it was soft and fluffy, and a bit of ham, with a honey glaze crusted on the sides.  
  
Elrohir's brow furrowed, and he looked over at his brother, his lover, and saw he was dressed in colors Elrohir had often suggested he wear, a deep maroon brown tunic, open in the front to show a light brown shirt underneath and dark brown leather leggings, accentuating his butt and thighs. His boots, a dark brown, covered his feet up to his knees. Elladan looked like an incubus, otherworldly, and beautiful beyond reason. His hair braided only on the sides to keep it out of his face, the rest flying free, over his shoulders as he smiled at his stunned twin.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Elrohir," Elladan whispered.  
  
-End- 


End file.
